Hibarisan's Other Side
by MiracleGamer
Summary: PLEASE STOP ASKING ME TO UPDATE THIS STORY. It's been YEARS since I wrote it and therefore, will never write for it again. I'm glad you all like it, I'm just not interested in the series anymore, or this pairing for that matter. So again, I'm not updating
1. Tsuna's Rescue

A scream was heard throughout the back streets of Namimori. Footsteps that were running from and after something were also heard.

"Stay away from me!" A small brown haired girl cried running around another corner. 'Man.....why did I have to stay at the school late cleaning again? It wasn't even my day to clean the class room!' Her mind screamed as she ran forward not wanting to look back.

"Aw....c'mon......we just wanna play with you......." One of the big men following her said, almost in the tone of a playful schoolboy.

"Yeah........we just wanna play with you cutie....." Another smirked, knowing just what kind of play the other meant.

"Stop running.......we'll get you sooner or later anyways.........." The third and final man chasing her warned.

'Oh god, oh god.......' Her mind screamed at her. 'What are you doing? Scream for help!' She turned another corner running into a dead end. Her eyes widened hearing the three sets of footsteps stop behind her.

"Well, well......looks like we finally caught you......." The one who was obviously the leader smirked.

"We told you that we'd get you......" The other two laughed.

"S-stay away!" She cried backing herself into the wall.

The 'leader' smirked again. "Grab her."

"W-what- hey! Let me go!" She screamed as the other two men advanced on her, one grabbing her arms, the other her legs. "Get off of me!" She screamed as she struggled to get away.

The biggest one of the three walked over to the small amber-eyed girl. Her eyes widened, the man's lips crashing against hers. She tried to move her arms and legs to push him off, but the other two men just held her there, making it impossible for her to move. She panicked as the man's tongue forced its way into her mouth. He grinned inwardly loving the feel of her panic and insecurities.

"Ah- what the fuck!" He pulled away slapping the small girl across the face. "You bitch......If you bite me again it'll be the last thing that you do......got it...?" He glared at her.

"Un hun......" She nodded, scared out of her mind.

"Good." His lips pressed against hers once again, his tongue finding its way back into her mouth. She tried to get away, but it was useless. The other two men were too strong for her to fight off. The only thing that she could do now was hope to god that someone, that just maybe someone heard her cries for help.

The man on top of her brought his hand to the collar of her shirt. Her eyes widened as the man grabbed a hold of it, ripping it open, making the buttons fly off. He tore it off of her arms, the man that was holding her arms let go for that slight moment, making it easier for his Boss to remove the piece of clothing.

Tears began to stream down the small girl's face. She knew all too well what was going to happen to her.

"Aw......there's no need to cry......" The man with one of his hands running across her chest smirked while wiping the tears away with his free one. "This isn't going to hurt...........much......" He laughed as he said the last words. He brought his hand down; the other was still on her chest, to the front of her skirt. He laughed inwardly as she tried to kick him off of her. He ignored her attempts at trying to get free as he wrapped his fingers under the elastic of her skirt before pulling it down her legs slowly. "That's a real nice body you've got there......" He looked her up and down, liking everything that he saw. He leaned in so that his mouth was next to her ear. "Humph....I wonder if you're a screamer......"

"W-what?" He eyes widened, the man's hands had traveled to her back, unhooking the clips that kept her bra together. "S-stop!" She panicked.

He only laughed at her. "Why? I haven't even gotten to the fun part yet...." He brought his hands down to remove her panties. She squeezed her eyes shut; not wanting to see what was going to happen next.

Screams filled the air as blood spattered to the ground and the walls around them. Three bodies hit the ground, blood rushing out of the wounds on the heads of the three men.

A small body just dropped to the ground shaking. Her eyes were wide. 'Did that just happen....?' Was all she could think. 'Did they just almost......' Tears just streamed down her face as she curled herself up into a ball, trying to keep herself save and covered. Her eyes widened in terror as footsteps began towards her. She pushed herself up against the wall in a pathetic attempt to find safety. "Ah! S-stay away!" She cried, hiding her face. "Stop! Don't come near me!"

Her eyes widened even more when the figure knelt down beside her. "W-what more do you want from me....?" She cried looking up. Her eyes widened again, seeing just who was there. "H-H-Hibari-san........" She wrapped her arms around herself tighter. He was the last person who she wanted to see her like this. Though, she felt herself relax, if only by a little. She was too busy thanking god that someone had heard and come to save her that she didn't notice when the head prefect's jacket was wrapped around her. She felt the soft fabric of the overly big jacket resting on her shoulders. She grabbed onto it with both of her hands, pulling it over her body to cover up.

She looked up, her once bright amber eyes meeting with his cold ash ones. For some reason though, right now, at this very moment, he didn't seem scary. For some reason that she couldn't explain, she wasn't afraid of him. In fact, she couldn't tell what it was that she was feeling. Sure, she was still terrified and humiliated about what just happened, but she couldn't figure out just what it was that was taking over at this moment. Just then, a yellow puff landed on her head. "~Hibari-san! Hibari!~" It sang. She looked up, realizing that it was just Hibird.

".......are you alright....herbivore......?" He finally asked, breaking the silence between them.

She stayed silent for a moment, trying to remember what had happened. Finally, after a moment of them not saying a thing, she answered him. ".....y-yeah.....I think so....." She nodded, still trying to figure out what she was feeling right now. "Ah, Hibari-san!" She cried out in confusion. "W-what are you doing?" Before she knew it, and without an answer from Namimori's head prefect, she was lifted off of the ground and in his arms. He held her like a groom would a bride, making it easier for her to keep his jacket on her. "W-where are we going?" She asked, still shocked at what was going on. Hibird never left her head.

"I can't leave you here, can I?" He said beginning to walk away with her in his arms.

"Well....no....." She looked up at him. "Then where are we going?" She had that cute confused look on her face.

"I'm not about to bring you to your family looking like this."

"B-but, Hibari-san!" She protested. "What about my clothing?!" She asked, looking over at the pile of what used to be a Namimori girl's uniform.

"What about them?" He asked, looking back at what her eyes were fixated on.

"Well....I kinda need them for tomorrow......" She looked at them. 'Though I really wish I didn't have to look at these ones ever again.....'

"Humph." He turned around and continued on walking out of the ally.

"Hibari-san!" She whined. "I need my uniform!"

"You can get a new one." He said, ignoring her whines.

"O-okay......." She calmed down. "Um....Hibari-san.....what's gonna happen to them?" Like she really cared at the moment.

"Don't care." Was all he said to her.

"Hibari-san! That's not a very good answer......" She pouted.

Ignoring what she said he asked her, "What were you doing in an ally anyways?"

"Oh, that......well you see......." She began. "I got stuck cleaning the classroom, though it's not even my day, you remember. You threatened me to hurry up or you'd bite me to death." The way she said made it hard for him not to smile at it. The way she said 'bite you to death' was the most non-threatening thing that anyone could've said and heard. "Then......when I was finally finished packing up my stuff, I left the school. I didn't realize just how late it was till I got outside. So, me being my stupid scared self, decided I was going to take a shortcut home. Bad idea. There was a group of people there, well just those three. They started talking to me and wanting me to 'play' with them. I told them off and kept going. Then they followed me, and I panicked. I tried to lose them and I thought that this ally was a good place to lose them in. And so, that's why I was in there the way that I was...." She had been talking for so long that she didn't even notice that they were approaching a building. It was small. It looked like it could only house a person, maybe two. "Um.....Hibari-san.....where are we....?" She looked up at him confused again.

He didn't answer. He just walked up to the door and opened it. He walked in, still holding onto the small girl. He closed the door behind them and walked to what looked like a living room. He walked over to a couch and placed her down onto it gently. "Wait here." He said, walking out of the room heading to another. Hibird flew off of her head and followed Hibari out of the room.

She sat up, placing her small feet on the ground. "Wow....." She looked around for a moment before standing up and walking over to a couple of pictures that were out on a table. The three that she walked over to were all in their own frame. "Wow...she's beautiful......" The one that she was looking at had a woman and a baby in it. The woman had gorgeous long black haired that flowed down her back, stopping at her hips. She wore a light pink quarter-sleeve shirt that had a v-neck to it. "Is that....." She looked closer at the baby the woman was holding in the picture. The boy's eyes were closed, but he had the same black hair as the woman did, only he was a baby so it wasn't that long. The woman held the sleeping child with a smile on her face as he slept, a purple pacifier in his mouth. "Oh my god......that must be Hibari-san's mom....and Hibari-san as a baby....." 'He's so cute!' Was all she could think.

The next picture was of a man and a boy sleeping. The man looked like he had just gotten home from work, while the boy looked like he just got home from school. The man in the picture was wearing a white shirt with a black tie. The boy was in an elementary school uniform. The two were there sleeping on what looked like a bed. The man's head was on a pillow while the boy used the man's shoulder as a pillow. Again, both had beautiful black hair. "I guess this has to be Hibari-san and his dad when he was younger.............." 'Oh my god! He was such a cute kid!'

The last picture that her eyes drifted to was one of a boy. He looked really young in the picture, like maybe five or six. The boy wore a bright smile on his face, just like his eyes. "....is this Hibari-san on his first day of school....." She wondered out loud. It would be understandable. The boy with the black hair and big ash eyes was wearing a primary school uniform. 'God! Hibari-san was a cute kid!'

"What are you doing?" A voice called from the doorway.

"Ah! Hibari-san!" She jumped, moving away from the pictures. "I was just-"

"Being nosy?" He finished before she could.

"No....I was just curious......that's all......"

"Humph." He throw something at her. "Put these on."

"Ah!" Clothes flew at her. Surprisingly, she caught them. "What are these?" She asked, looking at them.

"They're mine.....from a few years ago.......they should be small enough to fit you....." He joked in his own Hibari kind of way.

"Okay......." She didn't realize that he was poking fun of her size. "Um....Hibari-san......where?"

"In there..." He pointed to a room that wasn't too far down the hall from where they were now.

She nodded. "Alright...." She walked passed him to the hall. She made her way to what looked like a bedroom. She walked into the room and closed the door behind her. "Ah!?" She turned around realizing just whose room she was in. "T-t-this is Hibari-san's room!" She took a deep breath as she walked further into the room. She placed the clothing that was given to her on the bed. She then removed the giant prefect jacket, as she put it, and placed it on the bed next to the clothing that Hibari had given to her. She picked up the t-shirt that he gave her and looked at it for a moment. It was a black t-shirt. "Wow....this used to be Hibari-san's...........it looks a little big....but I guess I can't really blame him....he is bigger than I am.......even a few years ago he was bigger than I am now......" She sighed. "Man....I really am small......" She took the shirt in her two hands and pulled it over her head. She then put her arms through the sleeves of it. "I knew it......." She looked down at herself. The sleeves reached her elbows and the neck of the shirt just rested on her shoulders. Next, she picked up a pair of pants. "Wow....I didn't know that Hibari-san had normal clothing........" She looked at the pants that seemed to be everyday casual jeans. They were a dark blue almost black colour. She bent down putting her feet into the opening at the top, making sure her feet were in the right leg that they should be in. Finally, she pulled them up to her waist and did them up. "Ah.......even these are too big for me.....but at least they stay........" She felt something. "...okay......they kinda stay..." She looked frustrated with a pair of pants. They had slid down slightly, making her have to pull them back up. "Oh......Hibari-san must've given me a sweater too........" She picked that up and like she did the others, examined it. It was a black and dark gray sweater with a zipper that ran up the middle of it. The way that the black and gray went was as though they were in a sloppy mess of stripes. "I think I'm gonna put this on too....." She said sliding her arms through the sleeves of it. "Why did I know this was gonna happen?" She looked at where her hands were supposed to be. The sleeves of the sweater ended up being too long and covered her hands. She looked around the room for a moment, curious of what kind of things Hibari would have.

Across from where the door was there was a closed window. Even the blinds were closed. On the wall adjacent to the window there was what looked like a closed closet. Across from the closet was the bed and next to the bed was a table that had an alarm clock on it. Other than a dresser next to the bed table, there wasn't anything else in the room.

She picked up his jacket that she had put on the bed and headed for the door. She opened it and walked back out to where Hibari was. "Um....Hibari-san....what do I do with your jacket........." Hearing her voice, the small yellow bird flew back over to her, landing in her brown hair. She giggled slightly. 'At least Hibari-san's bird likes me....'

"Just hang it on the back of that chair......" He pointed to one of the chairs at the kitchen table.

"A-alright....." She walked over to the chair and placed it on the back of it. "Hibari-san....what are you doing....?" She asked looking at the older boy who was in the kitchen.

"You're hungry, aren't you?" He asked, not taking his attention from what he was doing.

"Um......yeah......." She answered shyly. 'I mean I didn't get to eat yet, not since lunch anyways....' She thought. 'But why is Hibari-san being so nice to me now......?' She wondered. She walked over to the table and pulled out a chair, sitting down on it. "Um......Hibari-san........"

"Hm?" He answered, still focused on what he was doing.

"Um......what are you making......?" This was her sad attempt at trying to make a conversation with Hibari.

He didn't answer, but he did turn around with a plate that had a bowl on it. Inside the bowl were noodles. "Um....Hibari-san....I didn't know that you could cook........" She said as the plate was placed in front of her. A pair of chopsticks lay beside her dish. "T-thank you Hibari-san...." She said blushing.

Another plate was placed across from her. This is where he sat. "Well......aren't you going to eat.......or are you just going to stare at it........?" He asked smirking lightly.

"Um....yeah....." She nodded picking up her chopsticks, blushing. "Thanks again, Hibari-san....."

It was silent for the most part. The only sounds that were made were made by Tsuna when a new question would pop up in her head. Of course she didn't really get an answer, just sounds of either annoyance or interest, though she couldn't tell the difference.

"Um......Hibari-san......it's getting late.......shouldn't I be going home now?" She wondered later on in the evening when everything was finished. She tried helping with the dishes, but only was able to drop a plate on the ground and be called an herbivore for it and was threatened that if she did it again, Hibari was really going to bite her to death.

He didn't answer her, but instead threw a phone at her. Hibird flew off of her head, afraid of being hit. She dropped it, well it was more like she didn't even catch it. "What am I supposed to do with this, Hibari-san?" She asked, picking it up. Once the phone was safely in her hands, Hibird flew back to rest atop her head.

"Call home. What else do you use a phone for?" He had that tone. The one where you should stop asking stupid question before he bites you to death, with teeth.

"I knew that.....but what do I tell them?" She looked so cute and confused. "I mean.........I really don't think mom wants to walk in the dark like this and I know that I don't want to either.........." In her own way, she was kind of asking him to either give her a ride room, walk her home, or to just let her stay there. To be honest though, she really didn't want to go home, so you could say that she was in fact asking Hibari if could stay the night. She was still trying to figure out what she was feeling, and what better way to do it then to spend more time with him.

"Tell them whatever you want. I really don't care." Did this mean that she could stay? Then again, he did look like he didn't want to go anywhere any time soon.

"Hello?" A motherly voice picked up on the other end.

"Hi mom. It's me, Tsuna."

"Oh, Tsu-chan! Where are you? You were supposed to be home a while ago."

"I know, I'm sorry. It's just that I had to stay back and clean the classroom. But mom, can I stay at a friend's house tonight? I mean, it is Friday after all." Was calling him a friend really the right thing to call him?

"Of course Tsu-chan! But, don't you need clothing?"

"N-no....I'm gonna borrow theirs........."

"Alright.........have fun Tsu-chan."

"I w-will....." And with that, the phone call ended, and she was now to stay the night at Hibari's place.

"You don't mind, do you?" She asked blushing. "I mean about me staying, do you?"

He just gave her this look that said he could have cared less about what her decision was, though he did look kind of 'happy' that she was staying. "Whatever.........it doesn't matter to me if you're here or not, herbivore........."

"Gee.....thanks.......I think..........." She handed the phone back to him. "Um......where am I sleeping then, Hibari-san?" Big amber eyes looked up at him confused.

He rolled his eyes at her. "Where do you think?"

"Iunno?" She shrugged. "On the floor?"

He just stared blankly at her. 'Did she really just say that?'

"What?" She didn't get what was going on. 'Why's Hibari-san looking at me like that?'

"You're not serious, are you?" He still stared at her like she was crazy.

"Um........well........you never know........I mean..........where else would I be able sleep here, Hibari-san?" She asked, trying not to get herself bitten to death.

He blinked at her. Did he really seem like that bad of a person that he'd make her sleep on the floor?


	2. The Sleep Over

~mew~

She blinked, looking around.

~mew~

"Um...Hibari-san?" She looked over at him. She had the T.V. on, though he paid no attention to it.

"Hm?" He looked up from the book that he was reading.

~mew~

"Ah?!" She jumped back as a small black bundle tried to climb onto the couch next to her.

~mew~

She blinked looking down at the big yellow eyes. "Hibari-san......is this...a kitten?" She picked him.

"Hm....it followed me home the other day..."

~mew~

It batted at Tsuna. "Do you want to play?" She got off the couch, placing the kitten on the floor. "Um.....let's see...." She looked around, trying to find something for it to play with. Why was this so hard? At her place there would be a million things for the kitten to play with, seeing as so many kids lived there. But here, it was so clean, and neat. "Hibari-san...." She looked up at him from the floor. "Is there anything that he can play with?"

He didn't answer. He just watched the small girl wave her hand back and forth as the small black kitten batted at it, trying to gnaw on it. A small, hardly visible smile appeared on his face, as he watched the small girl have fun. He really did hate not seeing that bright smile on her face, though he'd never admit it.

She played with the kitten for at least an hour, that big smile never leaving her face. Her eyes were big and bright again. She looked up from playing with the kitten when she heard a yawn. "Are you tired, Hibari-san?" She blinked at him.

"Are you coming?" He got up and walked towards the hall.

She jumped up, chasing after him. "But, Hibari-san...I don't have pj's..."

He walked into his room, but she stood outside. "Don't just stand there...aren't you coming in?"

She blinked at him. "Um...yeah..." She walked in shyly, still not believing that she was in Hibari's room. "Ah!" Another pair of clothing was thrown at her. "Um...Hibari-san?"

"They were mine too..." He walked out after getting what he needed. He closed the door behind him for the small brunette.

She blinked, holding out the pieces of clothing that she got from him. "Are these even going to fit...or are they just going to be too big like the rest of the stuff he gave me...." She sighed. "Oh well..." She unzipped the sweater, pulling it off of her. She then undid the pants, pulling them down her small legs and past her feet. She picked up the pajama bottoms that were given to her. "Why am I not surprised?" She sweatdropped. The bottoms were black. She pulled them on, tying the drawstring so that they wouldn't fall off. She then pulled the t-shirt over her head, tossing it to the side for now. She held up the shirt, which was also black. What a surprise. She placed it back on the bed in front of her. She brought her hands to her back, unclipping the clips to her bra. She pulled it off, placing it on the ground. She then picked up the shirt, which had long sleeves, pulling it over her head. She placed her arms through the armholes. "I knew it...." She looked down to see herself. The pants went a little past her feet and the shirt's sleeves went passed her hands again, just like the sweater did.

She walked to the door and opened it. She looked out. No one was there. She walked out, going back to the living room. "Um...Hibari-san...." She walked into the living room to see him reading again. He looked up for a second before going back to the book. "What do I do with the clothing you gave me?"

"Keep it, you do need something to wear tomorrow."

"Alright...um...where am I sleeping?" She blinked cutely at him.

"Take my bed..." He didn't look up this time.

"But...where are you going to sleep?" She looked away blushing. Did he just say that she was going to sleep in his room?

"Here." He looked up at her from behind his book. "Why?"

"J-just wondering...." She couldn't tell him that she asked because she was afraid of the dark and didn't want to be alone.

"Hm." He went back to reading.

~Tsuna-chan! Tsuna-chan!~

She looked up, seeing Hibird land on her head. "Um, where were you all night?" It's true. She didn't know where he was. Once she started playing with the kitten, she lost sight of him.

"He was with me." She jumped. She wasn't expecting him be listening, let alone speak.

"Oh..." She looked up, seeing that the small yellow bundle had fallen asleep. She giggled lightly, looking beside Hibari.

"Hm? What's so funny?" She shook her head. She smiled. It looks like Hibari-san wasn't that bad a person after all. There was a small black bundle curled up on the pillow that was next to the Cloud Guardian.

She let out a small, cute yawn. "Well, I'm going to go to bed, Hibari-san." She turned to leave the room. "Good night, Hibari-san...."

He didn't look over. "Good night, herbivore...."

She blushed, running off to his room. She walked into the room, closing the door behind her but not all the way, just in case Hibird wanted to leave. She walked over to the bed in the room. 'I can't believe I'm sleeping in Hibari-san's bed...'

It was late, but not that late. She looked over at the clock that was on the table next to the bed. 12:30am. She sat up, clinging to the blankets. "Why's it so dark in here?" She thought out loud. She looked over at the window, remembering that the curtain was closed. "Maybe I should open them......" Though she didn't want to. The curtains were further away from the bed then the door was. She really did want to go and get Hibari, but she was afraid to, looking back at the first time 'she' woke him up. She didn't want to get bitten to death, but she didn't want to be in the dark even more.

She took a deep breath, before she stood up. 'Alright....I'm sure he'll under stand....." She opened the door quietly, walking down the hall, trying not to wake him before she got there. "Um....Hibari-san...." She poked her head around the corner where the entrance of the living room was. She paused for a moment before going any further.

She smiled softly, admiring the sleeping prefect. He didn't look scary in his sleep. He actually looked....nice? Was that the word to use? Was Hibari-san nice? She shook of that thought and walked in quietly. Little did she know that he was already awake. In fact, he's been awake since she left his room.

She walked over to the couch that he was on, the kitten was now more or less sharing the pillow with him and Hibird who had joined them not too long ago.

"Hibari-san....."

His eyes snapped opened, though he didn't look angry. "Hm?"

"Ah! I'm sorry! I didn't mean to wake you!" She apologized. "Please don't bite me to death!"

"What do you want?" He sat up, making the kitten fall inwards, taking the spot where his head once was.

"I'm sorry! I really didn't mean to wake you!"

"Too late for that one...." He said, a yawn escaping his mouth.

She blinked. "You mean, you aren't mad at me?"

"I was awake once you left my room..." He yawned again. "I knew you were coming..."

"What do you mean!? It's not like I came her because I couldn't sleep because I'm afraid of the dark!" She tried to defend herself. "Cuz you know, that's not why I'm here!"

"Hm? Then why are you?" He smirked, already knowing he was right.

She went to open her mouth to answer but couldn't think of anything that didn't make her sound like more of an herbivore than she already was. "I've got nothing....." She replied, disappointed in herself.

"Thought so...."

"Um....Hibari-san...I was wondering......" She looked away, her face was a deep shade of red. 'Am I really going to ask him this?'

"Hm?" He was starting to look annoyed.

"Well....could you.......you know......sleep in the same room as me......and it's not because I'm scared or anything...I just......want the company....." Her face was even redder now that she had actually just asked it.

"If you're not scared, then what is it?" He asked mockingly, yawning once again.

"Like I said......the company..." He had to believe that, right?

He rolled his eyes at her, walking down the hallway towards his room. When the kitten noticed he wasn't there, he jumped up and followed. Hibird soon followed him too.

Tsuna's face went even more red now. 'Did he just agree to come?' She thought, walking to his room. When she got there, he was sitting on the side of the bed, his feet touching the floor. Hibird and the kitten had already made themselves comfy on the corner of one of the pillows, huddling together.


	3. That Night

She stood in the doorway, unable to move. 'Am I really going to be sharing a bed with Hibari-san?'

He looked up her, his expression unreadable like always. "Well....are you just going to stand there?" His tone never changed either. It was always the one where you never could tell what he was thinking, or if he even meant what he was saying.

"Um...no..." She just remembered how dark it was in his room. "Hibari-san...." She looked over at the older teen that hadn't moved since he sat down. "T-thank you...."

"Hm..." He looked away from her for a moment before turning his attention back on her. "Come here..." He held out his hand to her.

"W-why...?" She began to walk over slowly, stopping in front of him, just out of arms reach. She blinked at him, still confused.

He looked at her curiously, though she'd never know it. "Just come here, I'm not going to hurt you...." He meant that too. He just....wanted to try something, that's all.

"Okay..." She nodded, placing her hand in his. 'Why was Hibari-san being so nice?'

His expression still didn't change, though it never did. He slowly pulled his hand back towards himself, the holder of the Vongola's Sky ring followed, till they were just inches away from the other's face. Tsuna's face lit up once again, going a deep shade of red. 'Why was he so close?'

Her eyes widened when he leaned up, seeing as he's still sitting and she's standing, pressing his lips to hers. Her eyes slowly closed after a moment, as she pressed her lips against his. Why did this feel so....right? Why was this different from what had happened to her earlier? That didn't matter to her though. She moved, but didn't break their kiss, sitting on one of his thighs, her legs dangling between the two. She wrapped her arms around his neck as he wrapped his arms around her waist, holding her there so that she wouldn't fall.

They stayed like that for a moment before she pulled back, burying her face in his shoulder, trying to hide how red her face had gotten. "Hm?" He blinked at her. 'Stupid herbivore.' He thought.

She shook her head in his shoulder, not wanting to look up. She was too embarrassed to look at him now. "I-it's nothing...,I-I'm fine....."

He moved his hands, placing them on either side of her hips, pushing her forward slightly so that he could look at her face. She blushed looking her Cloud Guardian in the eyes. What was he thinking? She really wanted to know....but couldn't ask him....

He picked her up, moving her to the other side of the bed. He knew she had no intention of moving any time soon, due to the shocked look that was still on her face. She blinked, realizing that he was serious. He really was going to stay...

Hibird and the kitten felt something hit the bed near them. They looked over to see that Tsuna had been placed on the bed, her head was resting on the pillow that they were on. The two small animals got up, moving to the end of the bed near her feet, seeing as they didn't come close to reaching the end.

The black haired teen rolled his eyes at her, pulling the blankets up over her before doing so for himself. "Hibari-san..." She rolled over, facing him.

"Hm?" He turned his head to face her.

"Um....I was just wondering....." She looked away slightly. "Why did you.....kiss me...?" Her face went red again.

"Did it bug you?"

"Well...no...."

"Then don't complain....."

"I wasn't, I was just..."

"Hm? You were what?"

"Curious....that's all...." She said, her big amber eyes looking up at him.

"Really?" He turned, facing her.

She nodded. "Uh hun....." She had her arms curled up to her chest. "Hibari-san...." She looked up at him again. "Can I try something?"

"What?" He rested his head on one hand while the other rested on his side.

His eyes widened, but only slightly feeling the girl press her lips to his. She had placed her hands on either side of his face, pulling him closer to her. His eyes closed as he wrapped his arms around the small girl, pulling her closer to him. She gasped lightly, wrapping her arms around his neck. She let out another small gasp, feeling his tongue play with her bottom lip, begging for entrance. She parted her lips, going along with what he wanted. He smirked, sliding his tongue into her mouth, earning a silent moan from the girl.

She tilted her head back, giving the head prefect more access. Another muffled moan escaped her, his tongue moving along the inside of her mouth, tasting every part of her. Her fingers tangled in his hair, urging him to do more. He smirked, deepening the kiss, earning more sounds from the small brunette.

She pulled away, needing air. She breathed deeply, staring him in the eyes. "S-sorry?" Why was she apologizing? He's the one that just made out with her.

"Don't." He pressed his lips to hers again. "Don't do something then apologize for it later..."

She blinked at him. "What do you mean?" Okay, now she was confused. He wasn't mad at her?

"If some one is truly sorry, they wouldn't have done it in the first place, don't you agree?" His look was serious, like it always was. But, for some reason, he seemed hurt at the same time, though she'd never know it. She could never tell, even if it was written on his face.

"Hibari-san?" She looked up at him, her arms were still wrapped around his neck as were his around her waist.

"Hm?" He looked down to see big amber eyes staring up into his ash ones.

"Is it good that.....I liked it...?" Her face was still flushed from her previous actions, but you could tell that it went darker, even if Hibari's room was dark.

He didn't answer her, but instead pressed his lips to hers again. "Only if you think so..." He pulled away long enough to that before capturing her lips with his once again.

She pulled away, nuzzling into his chest. "Good night, Hibari-san...." She brought her arms down, pressing them against her chest, making it easier for her to sleep the way that she was.

He rolled his eyes at her, pulling her closer to him. "Good night, herbivore..."

Her eyes closed slowly, feeling that it was safe now. Sure, it was still dark, but she had him there with her, holding onto her. She wasn't afraid anymore, of the dark, or of Hibari at this moment. Her eyes finally closed, drifting off into a deep sleep.

He let out a small sigh. "Stupid herbivore..." He kissed the top of her head before falling asleep himself.

Now that the two Namimori students had fallen asleep, the two small animals got up. The kitten walked over top of them, waking Hibari for a moment. He noticed that it was just the kitten, and closed his eyes again. Hibird flew over, landing on the spot between the two's heads. That seemed to be the spot the kitten liked too, cuddling up to the yellow bird. All was silent for the rest of the night as the four of them slept.


	4. The Next Day

~Midori tanabiku Namimori no~

"Hm....?" She squirmed, pulling the blanket over her head. What time was it? Where was that singing coming from....and why was it her school's alma mater?

~Deinaku sho onaku Namigai~

She opened her eyes slowly, adjusting to the...light? Wait.....there was no light. The curtains were still closed. What a surprise. Her eyes opened as her head turned, focusing on the table.

~Midori tanabiku Namimori no~

"Hibird?" She giggled softly as the bird sang, trying to get her up. "I'm up, I'm up...." She sat up looking around. "Where's Hibari-san?"

~Tsu-chan! Tsu-chan!~

"What?" She got out of bed laughing. He flew over to her, landing on her head. She blinked looking up.

~Hibari-kun! Hibari~

He flapped his wings. "Is he out there?" She asked, walking towards the door. Before she opened it, she looked over at the clock. 9:30am. "Heee! Why did I sleep in!? Now he's going to think I'm even more of a herbivore...." She sighed looking down. "Oh well...." She opened the door walking out.

As she walked down the hall, she could here the clinging of pots and pans, and plates being set on the table. She walked into the kitchen, looking around. "Good morning, Hibari-san!" She said, a big smile on her face. She blinked. 'Hibari-san has normal clothing?'

He was wearing a normal pair of black jeans with a dark blue-black t-shirt. His prefect jacket was still hanging on the back of the chair that she had put it on.

"Sit down..." He said, finishing up what he was doing.

"Alright..." She took a seat where she had sat last night during supper. "Wow! This looks really good, Hibari-san!" She wasn't as nervous around him this morning like she was last night, though she was still embarrassed about what had happened. She looked at the plate in front of her. There were eggs on it, along with some bacon. Next to it was a small bowl with some rice in it.

He placed a cup in front of her. "What do you want?"

She blinked at him before realizing that he wanted to know what she wanted to drink. "Um...milk is fine...." She smiled brightly at him.

He walked over to the fridge, pulled something out and walked back to the table. He poured it into her glass, then his. He walked back over to the fridge, putting it away.

"Thanks for breakfast, Hibari-san." She smiled before beginning to eat. Breakfast was quiet like supper was, though she didn't mind. The small brunette girl understood that he wasn't one for talking. Though, that didn't stop her from talking to him about her family, friends and anything in general.

"And then Dino took me out training, I got injured and ended up in the hospital. Gokudera, Yamamoto, Haru, Kyoko, Lambo, I-Pin, Reborn and Dino all came to see me.....though my room keep getting changed.....then you let me room with you!" She smiled brightly. "You know the rest after that...." She looked thoughtful, trying to find something else to tell him. He sat there silently the whole time, listening to her. She didn't really care if he wasn't actually listening, seeing as it looked like he was. "Oh! Then we went to the beach and were harassed by the life guards that nii-san was working for...." She rambled on. "Then they challenged us to a swimming contest, cheated, and still lost in the end...."

He got up after he was finished. "Are you done?" She nodded, handing him her dishes. He took them, walking over to the sink. He filled it with hot water and soap, placing the dishes in it.

"Hibari-san?" She walked over to him. "I could help you, if you'd like...."

He picked up a towel, throwing it at her. Again, she didn't catch it. She sighed, picking it up. She walked over next to him, picking up one of the already cleaned plates. "Um...where does this go?" She blinked up at him. He pointed to one of the cupboards. "Okay...." She walked over. "Um....Hibari-san...I can't reach the shelf it goes on....can you help me?" She asked, holding the plate to her chest. He rolled his eyes, drying his hands. He walked over, taking the plate from her. He didn't have to reach too far up to put it in. "Thank you, Hibari-san..."

After, when they finished the dishes, she went off to get dressed, seeing as he already was. She got dressed quickly, not wanting to make him wait. She walked back out, and headed to the living room where he was reading again.

"Um....Hibari-san....I think I should head home...." Truth be told, she didn't want to leave. She just thought that he wanted her to.

"Hm?" He looked up. "Do you even know the way from here?"

She looked down. She didn't think of that. "Well, no, not really....."

"Sit down, I'll take you home later...." He went back to reading.

"Um....okay...." She walked into the living room. She took a seat next to him on the couch. "I was wondering...what are you reading?" He held it up, showing her the cover. "Oh...is it good?" Of course it was, Hibari-san's reading it. He didn't answer her of course.

~mew~

A small black kitten came running into the room.

~mew~

He ran in, spotting the small brunette.

~mew~

He pawed at her pant leg. She looked down smiling. "Do you wanna play?" She got off of the couch and sat on the ground. "Okay....you can play with this again..." She smiled, waving her hand back and forth. She giggled as she watched him play. "Hibari-san..." She looked up blinking, still playing with the kitten. "Does he have a name?"

He looked from his book for a quick second before answering. "No."

"Can I name him then?" She asked, blinking cutely.

"Whatever." He didn't look up.

She thought for a moment. "Hm...how about Kero-chan?" She looked down at the kitten that meowed happily. "Kero-chan it is then!" She smiled brightly.

The hours seemed to pass by quickly, seeing as the small girl was having too much fun playing with the newly named Kero-chan. "Hibari-san?" She looked up, seeing her Cloud Guardian get up. "What are you doing?"

"Supper." He walked out of the room.

She blinked. Was it really that late already?

A little while later and supper was made. She rambled on again, though he didn't mind. It was kind of nice to have some one around....just as long as it didn't too crowded. After supper, she helped him with the dishes.

"Alright...get your stuff..." He said, putting the last plate away for her.

She nodded. "A-alright...." She walked out of the room. 'Why do I have to go home...' She walked down the hall pouting. She sighed when she reached his room. "Oh well....I had to leave some time...." She walked in, picking up her bag. "I was really enjoying spending time with Hibari-san though...." She walked out of the room, closing the door behind her. She walked back out to the living room where he was sitting, waiting for her. "Okay..I got my stuff, Hibari-san..." She looked at him cutely. "Thanks for letting me stay last night!" She smiled.

"Whatever...." He got up walking over to the kitchen where his jacket was. He put it on as he walked over to the door to put his shoes on. "Are you coming?"

She nodded, walking over and putting her shoes on too.

"Come on." He opened the door, letting her walk out first. He closed the door behind him, locking it.

She waited for him on the other side of door. "Um...Hibari-san....are we walking?" She turned around looking confused. "I mean...we are awfully far away from my place..."

He walked forward, taking her chin with one hand. He placed the other on her waist. He pulled her chin towards him before capturing he lips in a deep kiss. Her eyes widened, but slowly closed. She dropped her bags, wrapping her arms around his neck.

He pulled back. "Lets go..." He walked off to the back. She blinked for a moment, wondering where he was going.

"Hee?!" The sound of a motorcycle scared her. She looked up to see Hibari there, holding out another helmet.

"Put it on...." He said, handing it to her. She nodded, though she wasn't sure if she wanted to. It looked scary. She took a deep breathe before placing it on her head. She buckled it, making sure that it wouldn't fall off. "Well? Are you getting on?" She nodded, placing her bags in the side compartment before climbing onto the back. She wrapped her arms around his waist tightly, knowing that this was the only way that she wasn't going to fall off and die.

He leaned forward, bringing her with. grabbing a hlod of the handlebars. He raved the engine, making sure that it was good to go before he released the break.

She screamed as they pretty much flew out of the driveway. "Hibari-san! Slow down!" She clung to him for dear life. "AH!" She cried, looking up for a moment to see them fly past a car. She buried her face into his back again.

For her, what felt like a never-ending nightmare ended when the motorbike came to a stop. She had her eyes squeezed shut the whole time, afraid to look up.

"We're here." He said sitting up. He blinked at her. Tsuna's grip on him was still just as tight as it was when he was driving. "You can let go now...."

She looked up, realizing that they weren't moving anymore. She looked around. "I'm home?" She blinked.

He nodded, rolling his eyes.

"Oh....Ah! Sorry!" She let go of him blushing. "Thank you, Hibari-san...for bringing me home..."

"Humph...." He looked away. "Whatever...."

She stretched before getting off. She went to the side compartment and pulled her bag out. "Um....Hibari-san?" She asked. "What do I do with this?" She held up the helmet.

"Just put it in there...." He answered, talking about where her bag just came from.

"Alright...." She placed it in. "Thanks again, Hibari-san..." She walked over, kissing him on the cheek. "Good bye, Hibari-san..." She turned away blushing as she ran up to her door, opening it and running in.

"Tch...stupid herbivore...." His hand was on his cheek where she had kissed him, a small line of pinked made its way across his face....

* * *

Author's Note: The Tsuna changing scene in chapter two and the make out

scene in chapter three were for my BFFL in the whole wide world, Kitsune727. You can think of those as a VERY late birthday present (seeing as her birthday was June 12th).


	5. The Reactions

"You what?!" A male voice cried as he stepped in front of the small brunette girl.

The black haired boy there began to laugh. "Calm down, Gokudera..." He placed a hand on the younger boy's shoulder. "...I'm sure that Tsuna had a good reason for staying the night at a boy's house..." He turned to her and smiled. "Am I right, Tsuna?"

She nodded. "Y-yeah...there's a perfectly good explaination on why I was there..." She drifted, hoping that that was a good enough answer for her two guardians.

His green eyes blinked. "Boss, there had better be a good reason for you staying at a boy's house over night..."

"There is, I swear..." She defended. "Yamamoto...?"She asked, trying to get the attention off of her and to change the subject.

"See, Gokudera...there's nothing to worry about." He smiled. He then turned to Tsuna. "Hm? What is it, Tsuna?"

"Um...what happened to your arm?" She asked, pointing to the sling over the boy's shoulder.

"Oh, that." He laughed. "It's nothing to worry about." He smiled, "I just injured it during Baseball practice the other day."

She blinked, remembering back to the first time this happened. She let out a sigh of relief. At least this time he doesn't want to kill himself over it... "Are you okay though?"

"Yeah...like I said, nothing to worry about-" He was cut off by the complains of the Storm Guardian.

"You stupid Baseball moron! How can you just push aside the fact that the Boss spent the night at a boy's house?!"

"Gokudera!" She stepped in between the two of them. "It's not like anything happened!" She was red. Something did happen, but she couldn't tell them what Hibari-san did.

"There you go." Yamamoto smiled. "If Tsuna says that nothing happened, then we don't have to worry."

"Wait a second." Gokudera paused, looking thoughtful.

"W-what is it, Gokudera?" Tsuna asked, knowing he was going to ask something else.

"Boss....whose house was it?" He looked up. "I mean, I saw lawn head with his sister and that stupid girl, so you couldn't have been there..."

Her eyes widened slightly. Great, leave it to Gokudera to figure out a way so that she couldn't lie and use Ryohei. "Um...well....." What was she to tell him? She couldn't tell them that she was at Hibari's. They'd freak....maybe Yamamoto wouldn't, but Gokudera would.

"Gokudera...leave her alone..." Yamamoto tried to save Tsuna from all of the questions, but he couldn't help but asking at least one. "Tsuna....why didn't you just go home after school on Friday?"

She blinked. "Oh...well about that..." She scratched the back of her head. "I had to stay back to clean the class room, even though it wasn't my day. By the time I finished cleaning everything, it was late. So, I tried to get out of there as soon as I could, but Hibari-san found me and told me that if I didn't get out in three seconds, he'd bite me to death." She paused, trying to remember everything that happened. "Oh, when I got out side, it was dark. So, I decided that I was going to take a short cut home. Little did I know that that was the night when all of the thugs were out. They stopped me. When I wouldn't talk to them, they started harassing me." She rambled. "I began to walk faster, and so did they. So, I started to run, hoping that I'd lose them. Fat chance. They ran after me!" She cried. People on the street stared at them, but were soon chased away by the bomber. "So, me being stupid, though it seemed like a good idea at the time, decided that I was going to run into a dark alley, thinking that it was going to help me lose them." She sighed. "I just ended up cornering myself in a dead end...." She stopped, not wanting to finish.

"Tsuna..." Takeshi walked over to her, putting his hand on her shoulder. "Are you alright?"

She looked up at him. "Y-yeah...why...?"

"Because...you're shaking..."

"Boss....what happened...?" The two boys looked worried.

She took a deep breath. "N-nothing happened...thanks to Hibari-san that is...."

"You were at that butt wipes' house?!"

She blinked looking up at him. "Eh? What do you mean?"

"Tsuna...you just said that Hibari's the one that saved you...."

"What? I did?" She looked over at the other who nodded. "But I don't remember saying that I was at his house, just that he saved me...."

"So you were at his house?!" She looked back over at her right hand man.

"Um...well....." She stumbled. How was she going to tell them that she was at the head prefect's house for a night. "Look, it's not like anything happened! We didn't even sleep in the same room! Well, not at first anyways..." She looked away blushing.

"What do you mean!?" More people were staring by now.

"Gokudera!" She crossed her arms. "What I mean is that we didn't sleep in the same room." She made sure not to put in the last part again.

"Okay, okay, Gokudera. There's no need to over react. If Tsuna said that they weren't in the same room, then I'm sure there's nothing to worry about." And apparently Yamamoto didn't hear the part of them sleeping in the same room at the end.

"Y-yeah, what Yamamoto said...." She looked away. "There's nothing to worry about....I mean, it's not like he kissed me..."

"He did what?!" By this time, the silver haired boy had already pulled out his dynamite and was waving it around. "That bastard!" He wasn't jealous...he just didn't like Hibari.

"Gokudera, calm down!" Tsuna cried running over to him. "I never said that!" Though she did imply it.

"Hey! Sawada!" A voice called running over. "Is squid head giving ya trouble!?"

"Nii-san!" She turned to the older boy. "Oh, n-no...it's okay.."

"What do you want, lawn head?" He turned, facing the boy who just got there.

"Well, you all seem to be doing extreme today!" He exclaimed. "Guess I'll see you later..."

"Where you going?" Tsuna asked.

"Home. I just got back from an extreme afternoon of training with the boxing club." He smiled brightly before waving and running off.

"Oh, that reminds me." Yamamoto trailed on slightly. "I've gotta get home to help pop with the supper rush."

"Alright." She smiled. "See you tomorrow, Yamamoto!"

"Later, Tsuna, Gokudera." He smiled as he turned around waving, walking in the direction of the Takesushi.

Tsuna let out a sigh. "Well, I better be going home too, Gokudera."

"Alright." He smiled. "I'll see you later, Boss."

She smiled. "See you later, Gokudera!" She said, running off.

She stopped once she reached her house. "Oh god....why are they here?" She walked up to her house, only to find a group of men crowding around it.

"Ah, there you are!" A blonde man walked out of the crowd over to the small brunette girl.

"Dino-san!?" She asked in shock. "What are you doing here?"

"What? I can't come to see my little sister?" He smiled brightly.

"N-no, it's not that.....weren't you in Italy?"

"Yeah, but I had so free time, so I decided to come see you." He turned to his men. "Alright, you guys don't have to stay here anymore." He smiled. "You guys should go and relax."

"Yeah, the Boss it right.." You could hear a few of them say before leaving.

"Um...Dino-san...why are you waiting outside anyways?" She blinked cutely at him.

He blinked back at her. "Oh, about that. It seems there's no one home..."

"Oh, I guess mom's gone out for a bit.." She walked up to the door. "Well, we can wait inside for her to get back." She turned to him smiling.

He nodded. "Alright."

"Tsuna-nee! We're home!" A small brown haired boy ran into the living room. His eyes widened in happiness. "Dino-nii!" He ran over, jump hugging the man.

"Hey, Futa!" He smiled, wrapping his arms around the boy. "I missed you!"

"I missed you too, Dino-nii!" He smiled, nuzzling into the man's shoulder.

"Gyahahaha! Lambo-san appears!" A small boy wearing a cow print suit jumped into the living room, landing on the ground in front of Tsuna.

"Lambo...calm down..." A small girl walked in.

Tsuna smiled. "Hello, Futa, Lambo, I-Pin." She blinked. "Futa...where's mom?"

"Mama's in the kitchen with Reborn." He answered, still holding onto the man. "Dino-nii! Can you play with me?!" He asked, a big smile on his face.

"Alright.." He stood up, carrying the boy out of the room. "Let's go outside.."

"Ah!"

"Dino-nii! Are you okay!?"

"Y-yeah...I'm fine..." He rubbed his head as he sat up. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine, Dino-nii!" He smiled.

"Dino-san! Futa! What happened?" Tsuna ran out to the hallway with I-Pin and Lambo by her side.

"Nothing to worry about, Tsuna." The blonde man smiled. "I just tripped over my own foot, that's all."

Futa nodded. "Don't worry Tsuna-nee, we're both fine!"

"Gyahahaha! Tsuna! Play with me!" Lambo tugged on her sock.

"I-Pin too!"

"Alright....come on, we can go outside with Dino-san and Futa." She smiled, taking Lambo's hand in one of hers and one of I-Pin's in the other.

"So, Tsuna...." Dino smiled sitting in the grass. Tsuna walked over, sitting in front of him. The three kids ran around the back yard, trying to catch each other. When asked what they were doing by Tsuna, Futa told her that they were playing tag. "How have things been lately?"

"Fine." She smiled. "Though, Friday could have been better..."

"Hm?" Dino blinked. "What do you mean?"

"Well, it all started with..." She explained to him how she had to stay back, mentioning that she was harassed on her way home and that Hibari was the one who saved her.

"You spent the night at Kyoya's!?" The brown-eyed man exclaimed.

"Dino-san! You make it sound like a bad thing!" Tsuna blushed, knowing what had happened that night.

"Tsuna.." He blinked. "Did something happen between the two of you?" She asked, a grin playing on his face.

"Hee!? What do you mean?!" She waved her hands in front of her face. "Nothing happened! Why would you ask that?"

"Because, you're blushing." She smirked. "Besides, I'm not stupid. Spending a night at Kyoya's, something had to have happened."

"No! Nothing happened, other than Hibari-san kissing me!" She gasped, covering her mouth. Stupid, you just had to tell Dino-san what happened.

"Kyoya did what?!" He asked, falling over, landing on his back.

"Ah! Dino-san! Are you okay?!" He asked, running over, tripping over her own foot and falling onto him.

"Yeah. You?" He smiled.

"Yeah..." She nodded.

He picked her up, placing her back on the ground. He then sat up. "Tsuna, is that all that happened?"

"Y-yeah...unless you count Hibari-san and me sharing a bed as something happening...."

"What!?" Dino exclaimed. "You guys did what!?"

"Dino-san! Nothing happened! I swear! I just asked him if he could be in the same room because I couldn't sleep! That's all!" She was panicking now. What if Dino-san talked to Hibari-san about this? Then what would happen?

"Tsu-chan! Futa! Lambo! I-Pin! Dino!" A woman's voice called. "Supper's ready!"

The five of them walked into the kitchen where Nana and Reborn were.

"Mama, Tsuna spent the night at a boy's on Friday." The boy with the hat spoke.

"Reborn!" Tsuna cried.

"Tsu-chan, is that whose house you were at?"

She nodded. "They were in the same bed, mama." Reborn looked over at Nana.

"Reborn! Stop it!"

"Tsu-chan, is this true?"

"Y-yeah...but nothing happened, mom. I swear."

"Mama, Kyoya kissed her." Dino added in.

"Dino-san!"

"Oh, my! Wait till your father hears this. His baby girl's first kiss!"

"Mom!"

"Honey! I'm home!"

"Sawada-dono!" A brown haired girl ran into the kitchen.

"Basil!" She smiled. Finally, some one normal.

"Iemitsu, you'll never guess what happened to your daughter on the weekend."

"Hm? What do you mean, Nana?" He asked, kissing her.

"Tsuna got kissed by her Cloud Guardian, Iemitsu." Reborn cut in.

"Reborn! You didn't have to tell him like that!"

"What? A boy kissed my daughter?"

"Sawada-dono kissed a boy?"

"She also slept in the same bed as him."

"Reborn!"

His eyes widened. "He didn't touch you, did he!?"

"No dad! Nothing happened!"

This continued all through supper and then some. Of course, Reborn being Reborn always made everything seem worse than it really was, and Tsuna panicked the whole time.

* * *

Author's Note: I forgot to mention this in the last chapter, but my bffl, Kitsune727 is the one that came up with the name of Hibari's kitten. Also, the kitten is modeled after the new one that my family got about a month ago. He plays with anything and everything! Also, Hibari's kitten looks just like mine. Pure black with big yellow eyes. It's evil!

Hibari: I know...I can't do anything any more without it bugging me...

Candi: I know! That stupid cat even tried to jump into the oven!

Hibari: ......not mine......

Candi: Mine does!

Tsuna: -playing with Kero-chan-


End file.
